1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a shape changeable material having inherent shapes using a hierarchical structure, and an electrode having the shape changeable material, and to a shape changeable material, wherein a plurality of unit cells having changeable relative locations are connected to each other and a shape of the shape changeable material may be changed to inherent shapes according to relative location change (displacement) of the unit cells, and an electrode manufactured by using the shape changeable material.
2. Description of Related Art
Most materials have a unique shape which is optimized for properties and functions of the materials. However, some materials may lose some functions by a specific stimulus, and external shapes thereof may be deformed.
When structural and morphological characteristics of a material are changed by a specific stimulus, such as external force or temperature, such changes are determined to be mechanical instability in general mechanical viewpoints, and thus may be considered as malfunction. However, inventors of the present disclosure thought such changes may be used to suggest a new type of material.
For example, a new material, such as a shape memory alloy, remembers an original shape even when it is deformed by applying force thereto, and thus has a characteristic of returning to the original shape when heat having a certain temperature or higher is applied thereto. Specifically, when a condition of a predetermined temperature or higher is satisfied, a shape of the material itself is changed while an arrangement of embedded crystals of the material is changed. In mechanical viewpoints, such a shape memory alloy may be evaluated as an unstable material that fails to maintain a standardized shape under a certain environment, but when such characteristics are used, the shape memory alloy is used in various fields, such as artificial organs, medical devices such as a bone-setting plate for orthopedics, and fire alarms.
Stem cells are undifferentiated cells having an ability to be differentiated into various body tissues. Moreover, stem cells have so-called pluripotency characteristics that the stem cells may be grown into any organ in a human body when a predetermined condition is satisfied. Meanwhile, while various electronic devices, such as a computer, a mobile phone, and a television, are repeatedly developed, devices used in an electronic product, such as a display device or an energy device, are improved in performance and thinned. Recently, efforts to not only manufacture devices which just are thin and have high performance, but also to implement characteristics, such as ductility, flexibility, and stretchability, which are difficult to implement using general devices, are continuously conducted.
The inventors of the present disclosure completed the present disclosure thinking that when a material changeable according to an external stimulus, such as a pluripotency, is manufactured and an electronic device is manufactured by using the material, it would become possible to manufacture a material that not only has flexibility or stretchability of an electronic device that is already studied, but also is changed to a pre-designed size or external shape as occasion demands, such as stem cells in a biomedical fields.